


Jackets and Confessions

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sewing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: After hiding his feelings for so long, Kiragi finally confesses his feelings to his older brother, Forrest.





	Jackets and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reigenonice (TardisType221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/gifts).



Kiragi's tongue pokes out in concentration, brows furrowed as he attempts to stitch the fabric together. He hears his brother giggle nearby, likely glancing up from his own project, and his cheeks flush.

"My offer to use my machine still stands, Kiragi," Forrest says gently. "It would be much easier than trying to sew that by hand."

"This is fine," Kiragi immediately responds, not even looking up from the... Skirt? Top? What was he making, again? He looks around for the instructions Forrest had given him.

Ah. A jacket.

"I was surprised that you were interested in learning how to sew, little brother," Forrest notes, tucking a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. His project happens to be a pink, flowery dress. Something that definitely suits him, Kiragi thinks. "And that you'd want to use such a feminine pattern. Is it for yourself?"

"No," Kiragi says softly. He lets out a squeak as the needle pricks his finger for the umpteenth time, and his finger flies to his mouth, gently sucking at the wound. "A gift," he mumbles around the appendage.

"Ah." Forrest hums, setting his project to the side. "May I ask who it's for?" His eyes twinkle with mirth and amusement. "Is it for the lady who's stolen your heart, perhaps?"

Kiragi blinks at the question. He looks up, his cheeks alight with a bright red blush. "What makes you think that?" he asks, removing his finger from his mouth.

Forrest's mischievous smile widens. "You just seem as though you've been in love recently. The dazed expressions, frequent blushing... Things like that. It's really quite adorable, you know." He sighs. "Ah, my brother's in love! How adorable!"

Kiragi's cheeks burn even brighter. Oh, gods, has he really been so obvious about it? He looks back down at the sad attempt at clothing that sits in his lap. "Yeah, I guess I am," he mumbles. "But... This isn't for a lady." He swallows thickly. His heart is racing in his chest. "It's... It's for you."

Forrest pauses, and looks at Kiragi curiously. "Really?" He gives a soft laugh. "Why, I'm flattered that you'd want to make something for me! Such a darling!"

Kiragi hesitates. Clearly, Forrest hasn't taken Kiragi's meaning. He thinks this is nothing more than a brotherly gift, rather than a symbol of his love. And why would he think anything else, really? He has no reason to suspect that Kiragi would have feelings for him.

He has taken special measures to hide these feelings of his. From Forrest. From their fathers. From everyone.

Not even Aunt Corrin, as forgiving and trusting as she is, would ever look at him the same way again if she knew how Kiragi felt for his brother.

And yet, Kiragi, suddenly, finds himself wanting Forrest to know how he feels.

"Forrest, it's you," Kiragi says softly, catching Forrest's attention once more.

"Hm? What's me?" Forrest asks, tilting his head curiously as he looks to Kiragi.

"It's... It's you. The... Person who... Stole my heart," Kiragi mumbles. He finds himself unable to keep his eyes on Forrest's face and lets his gaze fall to the fabric in his lap.

It takes a minute, but he knows Forrest understands when he hears a soft gasp of realization.

"Kiragi... You..."

Kiragi tenses. His fingers clutch tightly to the fabric in an effort to tether himself to the earth. If Forrest were not focused on his sudden confession, he's sure he would be chastising him for wrinkling the fabric.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "I'm... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

He sees, from the corner of his eye, Forrest moving his dress out of his lap so he can stand up and walk over. Instinctively, Kiragi's eyes shut, and he tenses up even further.

A gentle, careful touch falls on his fingers, softly coaxing him to release the fabric. "Honestly," Forrest murmurs. "Don't take out your frustration on the poor jacket. It's done nothing to you."

Kiragi opens his mouth to reply, but his words are halted when he feels an unfamiliar touch hit his lips. He opens his eyes, just enough to confirm.

Forrest is kissing him.

Before he can return it, though, Forrest pulls away, and gives him a blinding smile. Kiragi only gawks in reply.

"I love you too, Kiragi," Forrest murmurs. "But you know we can't tell anyone about this, right?"

"What's... This?"

"Well, a relationship." Forrest raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you want? Or... Have I misunderstood?"

"No!" Kiragi immediately says. "You didn't misunderstand! I... I want that." He swallows thickly. "I know. I know we can't tell anyone."

"Good," Forrest murmurs. He reaches for the jacket, or whatever sad attempt at a jacket Kiragi had manages, and lifts it up, examining it. "Not bad for your first time. I'll help you get better." He winks playfully. "Any boyfriend of mine must know how to sew. Secret or not."

Kiragi's responding smile is so bright that it almost outshines his blush.


End file.
